


Querdas de Ejecucuion

by inventor



Category: Elizabeth (Movies), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: En toda america dicen que Oliver Cromwell fue lo mejor que le paso a Inglaterra; el secreto del Lord Protector era una frase que se volvió el lema familiar: los reyes matan y torturan por el placer de hacerlo. Esta es la historia de como su abuelo descubrió eso en su trabajo y otros 3 hombres que también murieron en la Torre





	1. Secretos del Canciller

Dudley: Hay que eliminar a esa sadica antes de que queme vivo a todo el mundo

Chapuys: Ya sabia yo que ese demonio pelirrojo planeaba traicion

Rich: Detenganse si lo logran su protegida los va a odiar por matar a su hermana

Cromwell: No deberias defender a esas bastardas Ricki

Rich: Bueno jefe es mejor que un usurpador

Cromwell: Se supone que es tu rey

Rich: El padre de mi rey se llamaba Enrique Tudor no William Bretton

Cromwell: La reina nunca hubiese estado con ese papista

Rich: Mi reina murio decapitada en la torre pero me equivoque en algo

Cromwell: Soy curioso ¿que fue?

Rich: Por como la defendes parece que su amante fuiste vos

Chapuys: Eso suena interesante

Richard Rich, I barón Rich vivió desde 1496 hasta el 12 de junio de 1552, fue lord canciller durante el reinado de Eduardo VI de Inglaterra desde 1547 hasta enero de 1552. Rich participó en la persecución de los obispos Stephen Gardiner y Edmund Bonner y tuvo un papel en el duro trato conferido a la futura María I de Inglaterra. A pesar de que con el padre de la chica eso era predecible por ser protestante y fomentar que el resto del país lo fuese lo llevaría a ser ejecutado cuando el rey quisiera disculparse con sus hermanas.


	2. Dia de la Hispandiad

Elizabeth: Supe que tenia una solucion a mi problema ¿es cierto?

Chapuys: No entiendo que quiere saber Dama Isabel

Elizabeth: En realidad a la hija de la reina anterior se le dice Princesa no dama

Chapuys: Desde donde yo lo veo la princesa es otra persona

Elizabeth: Bueno si pero ella debria ser Reina o sea que igual me aplica porque soy su hermana

Chapuys: Eso va contra mis principios aunque imagino que sabra porque

Elizabeth: Si lo hago pero entonces seria Marquesa como era mi madre en los dias de Catalina

Chapuys: Entonces eso si lo puedo hacer pero quisiera saber su problema

Elizabeth: El vastago de esa asesina del demonio que finge ser nuestro rey ¿es mi hermano de verdad o no?

Chapuys: Yo encuentro ironico que un rey tan promiscuo solo haya podido tener hijas

Elizabeth: Entonces lo tomo como un no ¿Vio que no soy tan mala?

Chapuys: La verdad es raro que mi jefe se equivoce pero parece que con usted lo hizo

Viva la Reina María Viva la Marquesa Isabel y muerte al usurpador Eduardo Cromwell seria lo que Eustace Chapuys diría en el patíbulo como sus últimas palabras. Eduardo VI el rey que ordeno su ejecución lo haría oficialmente para prohibir el papismo en su país y fomentar la Iglesia Anglicana pero la verdad es que fue para esconder su secreto ser el hijo de Jane Seymour y Thomas Cromwell. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo para esconderlo eso sería algo que Isabel Tudor escucharía y usaría como arma hacer las paces con su hermana y eliminar sistemáticamente a la familia Seymour de la faz de la historia.


	3. Hermanas y Abuelos

Mary: Cuando te miro no veo nada del rey, solo esa bruja, tu madre.

Elizabeth: Él era un pésimo rey y aun peor padre. ¿Te olvidaste de cómo nos trató?

Mary: Mira, es tu sentencia de muerte. Todo lo que necesito hacer es firmarlo.

Elizabeth: Mary, si firmas ese papel, estarás asesinando a tu propia hermana.

Mary: Y por eso te voy a dar una oportunidad para convencerme de no hacerlo de alguna otra forma

Elizabeth: ¿Vamos a tener la pelea de nuestras madres? Porque aunque la mía hizo muchas cosas el matar a la tuya por acción o conspiración no fue una de ellas y al hijo de Jane Seymour no le hiciste ningún problema {burlándose} Su Majestad

Mary: ¿Qué me dirías si el ejecutado fuese Cranmer?

Elizabeth: No seas tirana su único defecto es ser luterano

Mary: ¿Y si fuese Cronwell?

Elizabeth: {pone acento español} Viva la Reina María

Mary: ¿Asi nada mas?

Elizabeth: Extraño los días en que éramos simplemente Mary y Lizzie además tu usurpador Eduardo Cromwell era el hijo de Jane Seymour y Thomas Cromwell un par de escorias que planearon la muerte de mi madre y no me sorprendería nada si también de la tuya

Mary: Eso suena como un complot estilo Bolena

Elizabeth: Tu amigo Chapuys odiaba a los Bolena y dijo lo mismo

María la Sanguinaria y la Buena Reina Bess son dos títulos que la historia obtuvo no de los hechos sino de la propaganda la verdad es que Mary Tudor no fue tan cruel con los protestantes debido a su hermana la futura Vengativa Reina Lizzy logrando remover las fallas de su padre hacer las paces con su hermana y vengar a su madre y madrastra en el proceso siendo la muerte de Thomas Cromwell que había sido puesto en la horca lo único necesario para lograr esas cosas al final habría una palca que ponía Santa Catalina y Santa Ana enemigas en vida amigas en el cielo. Pegar la cabeza de un decapitado de nuevo en el resto del cuerpo no lo resucitaría decapitar un muerto no lo mataría pero eso exactamente fue lo que ordenaron la futura Gloriana y su reinante hermana mayor por último y como si no fuese lo suficientemente impactante el cuerpo del chico que se hacía pasar por su hermano recibió el mismo tratamiento que El Zanquilargo le dio a William Wallace.


	4. Los Muertos No Tienen Titulo

Norfolk: Voy a irme de viaje para completar un proyecto

Sirviente: Eso no va poder ser Señoria

Norfolk: Mas vale que si me vas a interrumpir sea por algo importatne

Sirviente: Walsingham lo esta buscando

Thomas Howard, IV duque de Norfolk (Kenninghall, 10 de marzo de 1536 - Londres, 2 de junio de 1572) fue un noble inglés, también primer conde de Southampton. Hijo del poeta Henry Howard, conde de Surrey, fue educado por John Foxe, martirologista protestante. Su padre falleció antes que su abuelo, por lo que heredó el ducado de Norfolk tras la muerte de su abuelo y era tan conspirador como el pero la diferencia es que sus resultados serían contra producentes porque tratando de derrocar a su reina participó en la conspiración de Ridolfi con el rey Felipe II de España, para poner a María I Estuardo, reina de Escocia en el trono inglés y su tentativa de matrimonio para ser su rey consorte. Al final el Duque es ejecutado por traición y su cómplice recibiría la tortura física que su corazón roto había ya experimentado metafóricamente.

Walsingham: No necesito decirte que pasa con los traidores ¿o si?

Dudley: Nada de lo que haga va a superar como me siento

Walsingham: Yo no estaria tan seguro tengo cosas muy feas planeadas

Dudley: Lo peor que tengan apenas podria igualarlo

Elizabeth: ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Dudley: Es muy dificil ser el novio de la Reina sobre todo cuando ella te deja

Elizabeth: ¿Y esa fue tu solucion? sos lamentable

Dudley: Entonces remplazame no es como si te costase hacerlo

Elizabeth: ¿Y que el proximo me haga lo mismo? no gracias

Walsingham: ¿Nos vamos señora?

Elizabeth: Todavia no quiero ver que dice en su defensa

Dudley: Habia una vez un hipocrita que se caso con el amor de su vida y no solo la engaño sino que cuando su amigo hizo lo mismo el envio a esa buena mujer al verdugo creo que lo conociste se llamaba Charles Brandon

Walsingham: Saber historia no va salvarte

Dudley: ¿Me vas a matar?

Elizabeth: No esa es la salida facil

Dudley: Mi isabel me perdonaria

Elizabeth: No soy tu Isabel

Dudley: Cierto sos la reina Bolena igual que tu madre

Elizabeth: Eso no va a hacer que cambie de opinion

Walter Raleigh descubrió el futuro Estados Unidos y fue quien popularizó el tabaco en Europa. A pesar de que trato de hacer lo mismo que Robert Dudley antes Isabel I siguió con la idea de ser la reina virgen teniendo como consecuencia que Raleigh ganase una visita a la torre aunque se ganaría el perdón luchando en la defensa contra la Armada Invencible española ayudando en la victoria junto con su compañero Francis Drake. En medio de ese intento de invasión Isabel mostraría cuanto extrañaba a su madre al darle a su Barco Insignia el nombre de Venganza de la Reina Ana luego de ganar la batalla Drake que no había intentado lo mismo que su amigo fue considerado como un pirata por las autoridades españolas, mientras en Inglaterra se lo valoró como corsario y se lo honró como héroe, siendo nombrado caballero por la reina en recompensa por sus servicios a la Corona inglesa. Una virgen no puede tener hijos por lo que ella soluciono ese problema dejando como heredero a su primo George Stafford el futuro Jorge I lo que hizo que cuando la Dinastía Tudor termino fuese sustituida por la Dinastía Bolena que aunque fue un tiempo usurpada por escoceses la ironía seria que su venganza vendría de un Cromwell.

George: Tenes que abandonar esa idea la reina no puede ser monja teine que casarse

Elizabeth: No solo necesita un remplazo cuando llegue su hora y yo estoy viendo al mio

George: Tio Enrqiue me mataria si viera esto

Elizabeth: Al diablo mi padre si vas a hacer esto se como el tuyo

Fin


End file.
